


16th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Preparations, Fluff, Frustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and America’s Christmas preparations.<br/>England curses himself for agreeing to celebrate Christmas with America and some of the other commonwealth nations (and England is sure Canada invited France too, that bloody bugger!) England is not surprised when America storms his house one day, with boxes upon boxes of things he says he need to “create the perfect Christmas”. This is going to be a long day, and an even longer week before Christmas comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

He must had been drunk when he agreed to it – or still half asleep. He had taken a long time to remember it, and when he did, he should have cancelled everything right away. He knew it would end in disaster – it always did! And that the frog was coming over, too? He had not even been invited!

England groaned and cursed himself again and again as he dropped down by the table. Sometimes he wondered where his mind was – not that it was anything wrong with it, it just seemed to forget America and Canada had grown up. About a week ago, America had called him up and asked if they could celebrate Christmas together at England’s place, and England had agreed. Then he had forgotten about it, and now his calendar reminded him of it.

Loud knocks sounded from the front door. A few seconds of silence, then new knocks.

“Yes, yes! I’ll be there in a moment!” England called and got up from the table.

He made it as far as the entrance, before he heard a click and the door swung open, revealing a beaming America with a Santa hat pulled down over his ears, and his arms filled with so many cardboard boxes he barely managed to glance past. Beside him stood his alien-friend, Tony, holding England’s spare key.

“You should find a new place for that one!” America laughed while marching into the living room and dropping the boxes there. Tony handed England the key, and then the two of them were out again. When England glanced after, he found them emptying the trunk of America’s car where – God spare him – even _more_ boxes stood, and from the backseat, America hauled out a large bag.

As though on clue, another car rolled up, revealing France and whom England at first sight thought America – then realized it had to be Canada with his bear.

“Hello, _Angleterre_ ”, France called with his usual smile. “Canada told me of the _magnifique_ Christmas you are hosting, so I thought I could drop by.”

Canada smiled. “You don’t mind it, do you, England?”

England felt like hiding in his basement. “No, of course not”, he replied, his head dropping.

“Good!” France exclaimed, getting his luggage from the back of his car. “Then I will go ahead and start with the baking at once.”

“Canada!” America called. “Yo, brother! Mind giving me a hand with the Christmas decorations? We’re going to create the perfect Christmas here!”

 

As the house was turned upside down and Christmas decorations stuck away all over the place, England more than once felt like locking himself up in his room. And despite that, he stayed and somehow managed to cope with it. More than once he got into an argument with America about where to put the garlands – which had all kinds of crazy colours – and the lights… he did not even want to get started on those.

At a point during the evening, England simply collapsed into the closest armchair. “I give up!” he exclaimed. “Do whatever you want! I’m out!”

America exchanged glances with France who had poked his head into the living room to see how things were going.

Canada glanced about the room, as though first then noticing how much there actually was of everything. “We might have overdone it a little…” he mumbled.

England laughed weakly. “Overdone?” he questioned. “Nice choice of words.”

“What d’you mean?” America wondered.

“I don’t see the problem in the youth enjoying themselves on this special holiday”, France chimed in.

England stared up into the roof for a second. “You put it so nicely when you arrived, France”, he replied. “You said that _I_ was hosting this year’s Christmas. Last year it was America, so everyone were at his place.”

“But you didn’t complain about the decoration!” America exclaimed.

“That’s the whole point! We were at _your_ place, so we were following _your_ traditions! This year we’re at _my_ place, and yet you bring _your_ traditions here.” He stared at America’s clueless face for a moment, then got up. “I’m taking a walk. You do whatever you want.”

England quickly made his way to the entrance, walked around a few cardboard boxes and put on his winter clothes. He tied a scarf around his neck, then left the Victorian house he had lived in for so many years. Neon lights surrounding the trees in his garden made him squint until he was out at the street where the tall walls blocked the lights. He sighed and strolled down the street with no special place in mind.

After about an hour of drifting aimlessly around, he found a cosy café, where he bought a piece of cake and a cup of tea, and enjoyed a chat with some boys who played in a band and also had dropped by to eat and drink.

When he got up to leave, the boys thanked him kindly for the ideas he had given them, then asked if he would like to come see their concert which would be held the day after Christmas and was free of charge. Saying ‘yes’ and ‘thank you’, he received the address, then began the walk back home.

When he was in sight of the tiled roof, he was honestly scared to see what his visitors had turned his home into. He was, however, not prepared for the sight that met him. All neon lights had been removed from the garden, and instead stood some very nice lanterns at the staircase. A fluffy green Christmas wreath hung at the door.

Ever so carefully he entered the house, hung up his clothes and put away his shoes. When he entered the living room, he found it cleared of all neon lights and garlands that had been there previous of his leave. Even the large Santa Claus that had been standing in the corner was removed. Instead, now six stockings hang by the fireplace. Candles stood at the table, and a box full of silver and golden baubles stood in a corner. A place had been cleared for the Christmas tree. A tablecloth with golden embroiders lay on the table, and England remembered it as one he had made himself for one of the very first Christmases he celebrated.

He silently made his way into the kitchen. France was standing by the oven, watching over cakes that were in there, while America and Canada were making more cakes. Tony was watching in silence, while Kumajirou lay at Canada’s feet, snoring slightly.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” America asked.

“At least it’s more British”, Canada replied. France hummed his agreement.

“He better like it! We spent so much time digging it all out of that dusty loft! It’d all be worth nothing if he doesn’t like it.”

“It is lovely”, England replied, smiling softly.

All three of the others glanced in his direction, as though startled. “When did you get in?” America wondered.

“A few minutes ago.”

“Thank you very much.”

“You know, Iggy, for once I’ll admit you were right.” America grinned. “But don’t get used to it!”

“Besides, it has a much warmer feel this way”, Canada added.

“And it reminds me a little more of my own Christmas”, France stated with a smile.

England could do nothing but smile at them. Words just were not enough anymore. Maybe he just this once could admit – albeit quietly – that he did love the three of them, and cared for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Angleterre - French, "England"  
> Magnifique - French, "magnificent"


End file.
